


Evening Routine

by enkelimagnus



Series: Alternative Boys [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom Alec Lightwood, Kinky Malec, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Model Magnus, Pierced Alec, Pierced Magnus, Piercer/Tattoo Artist/Photographer Alec, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Sub Magnus Bane, Tattooed Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, alt!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: A fluffy and smutty look into Magnus and Alec's daily life





	Evening Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerikya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/gifts).



> This was written for the birthday of my dear friend Pauline!
> 
> The first dive into the "Alt Boys" universe, with Alt/Fetish Model Magnus, Piercer/Tattoo Artist/Photographer Alec and a quick mention of lingerie designer Clary, her girlfriend model Izzy and bartender Maia.

Alec’s hand reached up to wrap around his boyfriend’s throat. 

It was just another evening in their apartment. Magnus and him had come home from work, and in minutes had gotten to the couch. And Magnus had sat on his cock and started riding him. 

They did that every day. Came home from work and rejoined each other in sex. It was intimate and comfortable and it felt good and relaxed them, after a long day at work. Alec preferred the days where Magnus was covered in makeup from shoots. Or rope burns from the occasional shibari art shoots. 

Tonight, Magnus wasn’t decorated in that way, but it didn’t matter. He was riding him with the strength of despair, need evident. He kept his hand on Magnus’ throat, and with the other, trailed down the man’s torso. 

He flicked at a pierced nipple. Magnus moaned lowly and Alec smirked. Magnus’ piercings were way too fun. He trailed down further, playing for a second with the piercing in Magnus’ belly button, twisting and pulling just a bit. Enough for Magnus to feel and arch his back further in. 

Alec watched him and left his belly button to grab at his ass. Magnus was enjoying himself obviously, ass tight around Alec’s cock and fucking himself on it over and over again. His own cock was leaking and hard, as he fucked himself on Alec. 

Alec’s hand came down on Magnus’ ass, hard. “Faster.” He ordered, squeezing his throat slightly. Magnus obeyed immediately, groans louder now. Alec moaned loudly as the pace was picked up and Magnus started desperately fucking himself on him. 

Magnus wasn’t even looking at him today. His head was down, his hands braced on the armrest behind Alec’s head, mouth open, hips moving, back and forth, hard and fast, the sound of their skin slapping and rubbing mixing with the pants and the grunts coming out of their mouths. 

He was beautiful like this, so focused on his own pleasure. 

Magnus’ eyes shot up, meeting Alec’s. He didn’t stop moving, even as he felt the hand on his throat squeeze a little. Magnus loved when they had sex like that. Fast and to get it out of their system. He also loved how Alec squeezing his throat had become a semi-permanent element of their fucks. 

It felt so good. The pressure around his neck, and how Alec would never really hurt him, but would make him feel so high. So high and hot. So weak and so strong at the same time. He swallowed. Alec smirked. He liked feeling Magnus’ muscles work under his hands. 

“Please.” Magnus begged, breathy and needy, and wanting so much more than what was happening now. 

Alec chuckled and let go of his throat, reaching up to cup his cheek. His thumb brushed over the piercings in Magnus’ cheeks, marking where dimbles would be. Magnus bit his lip. “What is it, Magnus?” Alec asked. 

“Fuck me. Please. I need you to fuck me.” Alec chuckled at how needy Magnus looked, pleading. He’d been relatively passive this whole time, watching Magnus fuck himself on him over and over and only moving when he felt like it. 

He let go of Magnus’ throat and he heard the man sigh sadly. Alec chuckled. “Fuck you’re so needy, baby.” He teased, and moved his hands to grab on Magnus’ hips. 

Without a word, Alec grabbed at his hips, stilling him, and before Magnus could complain, starting to fuck up into him. He held Magnus in place as he quickly pounded up into him, grunting regularly. Magnus’ eyes were half closed, his hands grabbing at the hair on Alec’s chest. 

Moans and grunts were punched out of Magnus’ throat every time Alec thrusted up inside of him, and brought down his hips hard on him. He knew better than to hold back, when Magnus was as needy as he was. 

They kept going like this for a while, Alec pounding into him and Magnus’ ass squeezing tightly around his cock, over and over again. Magnus’ breath hitched when his prostate was stimulated, ass tightening around Alec, pushing him to go harder and deeper and better. 

Magnus reached down to his cock, and Alec let him do so, let him wrap a hand around him, as Magnus shot him curious glances every second. Magnus barely had time to feel his own hand around his cock before Alec swatted it away. 

“Who allowed you to touch?” He asked. “You know your cock, balls and ass belong to me. Have you asked permission to touch them?” 

Magnus whimpered, and looked down. “No, sir.” 

“I’ll let it fly for this time. Next time, it’s chastity for a month.” 

Magnus opened his mouth to reply but a look from Alec made him reconsider rebelling against the orders he’d been given. He put his head back down on the couch’s armrest and focused back on Alec’s cock. 

“That’s it. Good boy, Magnus, so good.” Alec praised. His pace had slowed down during the confrontation, and he went back to it, and soon moans were falling out of Magnus’ mouth again. 

The whole ordering ordeal had turned Magnus on even more than he already had been. He just wanted something, anything around his cock giving him more pleasure, helping him get to the edge. But knowing Alec, he wouldn't get anything. It seemed like a “come untouched or don’t come at all” kind of day. 

Alec was getting way too close. Magnus didn’t seem to be able to come right now, and though they did have a non-spoken agreement about how he would come today… Alec wanted his boyfriend to come before him. 

He reached to wrap his hand around Magnus’ cock, causing a choked moan to fall from Magnus’ lips, and started jerking him off, hard and fast. It wasn’t made to be amazing, it wasn’t made to tease every sensitive part of Magnus’ cock, it was meant to help. 

“Thank you.” Magnus whispered, and he started fucking himself on Alec deeper, and fucking his cock in Alec’s fist. It took him minutes to come, hard, come hitting Alec’s stomach. 

Alec groaned when he felt Magnus’ ass tighten around him, squeeze hard from the orgasm. That, and the absolutely gorgeous look on Magnus’ face, pushed him over the edge in seconds. 

A couple of thrusts later, and Alec groaned Magnus’ name, and came inside of him, still grabbing at his hips hard enough to bruise. The soft squeeze of Magnus’ muscles helped him ride out his orgasm to the max, and he eventually let go of his hips. 

Magnus was panting heavily on top of him, looking down at him with blown out eyes. He looked sated, at least for now, and that was what Alec had wanted. To satisfy both of their libidos. 

Alec moved, straightening his upper body to wrap his arms around Magnus and pull him close, his cock still balls deep inside of him. “You were so good, my love.” He whispered into Magnus’ ear. Magnus purred in reply. 

They stayed like that, snuggling against each other for a while, until Alec’s cock grew soft in Magnus’ ass, and they both decided it was time for some cleaning up. Alec reached for the butt plug when Magnus stood up again; passing it to his boyfriend so his come wouldn’t leak out. 

Wordlessly, they cleaned themselves up, put on tshirts and sweatpants again, lit up some joints, and settled back onto the couch together, cuddled up against each other. Magnus’ head rested on Alec’s chest and he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“How was your day?” He asked then, and only then. 

Magnus chuckled. This habit they had of fucking before even sometimes saying hello, was fun. And comfortable. It was their own way of unwinding after work. Some just came home and played video games but not them - though they never said no to video games. They came home, they fucked, and then they cuddled. 

“It was okay. Work is work. I got a couple new photoshoots planned for the next few months. Cool stuff. And Clary wants me to pose for her.” 

“It’s always funny. My sister and you, posing in fetish stuff and frilly lingerie, for one of my sister’s girlfriend.” 

“You love the pics. One of them is your laptop’s screensaver.” Magnus chuckled and Alec huffed. 

“God, I always get comments at the parlor. Good thing I don’t fucking care.” 

Magnus took a drag of his joint. The bone-deep slowness and relaxation was starting to hit him. He smiled. 

“At least it’s not one of the pics /you/ take when we fuck. It’s one of the professionally done ones.” He muttered. “And it must be funny to explain that the two people on the pics are your sister and your boyfriend.” 

Alec laughed softly. “Yeah. It’s always hilarious to see their faces.”

There was a moment of silence, just them enjoying the weed and their cuddling. Alec eventually reached for the remote to turn on the Kardashians. Weed + reality tv was always the best combo. Magnus grinned when Alec settled back against him properly. 

“I fucking love you.” 

Alec chuckled. “I fucking love you too, Magnus.”


End file.
